néo paichnídi syn
by soldier against the numbers
Summary: She dies in the cacophony of their voices, and she won't mind doing this for all eternity, under the control of the player on the other side of the pane of glass. - Based on New Game Plus, SEES.


**Note:** Because NEW GAME PLUS MUTHAAAAAS~~~

* * *

Christmas came hard and early for Mitsuru in April. Or was it late? It _was _April, after all, and she had no use for those double digit-carat diamond necklaces her supposed fiance had given her over the years.

The point is, Mitsuru's prayers had been answered by a girl with hair as brown as dead leaves and eyes like clear-cut rubies, and that hadn't been all the girl had done.

Her name was Minako Arisato, and within her she carried possibilities that would help Mitsuru right every single wrong that had come from her stupid, stupid grandfather.

For that, Mitsuru adored her.

* * *

She's beautiful, Junpei thinks, and _why am I saying "beautiful" and not "cutie"?_ She a blur, restless yet wise. She whispers him answers behind textbooks and palms. Mr. Ekoda has never looked so amusing.

She is his best (not yet official) friend in a matter of days, and he takes her out for beef bowls and jokes that one day he'll be found in a picture with her.

* * *

Yukari thinks that Minako's either a doormat or a really understanding girl.

(She leans to the 'understanding'.)

Minako takes off those red circles of metal with wiring in them and just flat-out listens, and Yukari's grateful that Minako never says anything to anyone about the secrets of a girl whose dad became a fugitive.

Yukari realizes that if Minako were male, she would definitely have cordoned off his room with police tape (to keep away girls, because _hot damn_ that woman's got a crap ton of followers and it's not even the middle of the school year yet) and dragged him to Rafflesia every day.

She can only imagine Male!Minako with blue hair, which is weird. Minako thinks otherwise.

* * *

_This woman has _balls, Akihiko realizes when he finds that ninety-nine-point-nine percent of the Gekkoukan High female population has the hots for him and Minako has no qualms about going into the Sweets Shop with him on her arm.

She doesn't even give the fangirls a second glance. She ends up walking side-by-side with him as they go back to the dorms.

"So... pancakes?"

That's funny. "You a mind-reader or something?"

"Nah, just a girl who's in the cooking club."

And he laughs at that.

* * *

Minako manages to keep an eye on her cooking while keeping an eye on Fuuka's cooking. They share thoughts on music and technology and if food doesn't turn out right, Minako's still there telling Fuuka "you did well".

Fuuka smiles and blushes, and she wonders if Minako is out to make her grin.

For their final cooking session, Fuuka and Minako bake a cake.

Minako enjoys the cake like it was the best damn thing she'd ever tasted even though the icing is watery and everything else was a tad bit off.

* * *

Koromaru really wants to go up to the third floor of the dorms and sleep near the alpha female because she's the only one that can rub his belly without the threat of losing a finger looming.

She can heal, but she can't take away the memories. She's there, with a hand on his furry head and kind words that should be reserved solely for bipeds.

Koromaru thinks her his priest, only female and with a naginata that drips monster guts after a kill.

* * *

Aigis doesn't just want to burn the data into her papillon heart, she wants to take everything in, the blood that belongs to the halls of Tartarus and the pale of Minako's skin and she_ loves _this girl.

She doesn't know what kind of love, but doesn't bother to find out.

The love was the first indication that yes, things really were getting too far out of hand.

It was like Pinocchio, only Pinocchio was now alloyed metal and sealed in Death inside a little girl's body.

Aigis wants to be the aegis of the glass jar holding her enemy.

* * *

She doesn't even yell at him for killing her boyfriend.

She just takes him out to dinner like she's always had, watching him through bites of vegetables and meat and _is that guy at the counter thinking we're dating or does he just think we're brother and sister?_

He focuses on meals until one night he asks why she even bothers to stick around with something that held so much malice.

"Because we're part of a team, Ken. I don't want you to feel left out. I know how you feel all too well."

Ken doesn't make her clarify herself, he just downs his milk and finishes up his meal.

* * *

She all but throws herself at him, all warmth and sunflowers and love and all that was good and holy in this world.

She was a drug.

Shinjiro had drugs in his life already. He didn't need more.

She still threw herself at him. Little by little he succumbed.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he hisses in her ear one night in the dark of Tatsumi Port Island.

"Personally, you're as good as it'll ever get."

Personally, he's glad for his coat having big lapels. He pulls on them to hide away the red seeping into his cheeks.

* * *

"Fuckin' finally, you guys."

Minako doesn't bother to get up from Aigis's lap. She just lies there, half-asleep. She only opens her eyes a fraction to see Shinjiro and pay attention to him and his rant about not being able to forget her even after losing his memories.

She touches his face for the last time, and dies with the members of SEES all around her.

She dies in the cacophony of their voices, and she won't mind doing this for all eternity, under the control of the player on the other side of the pane of glass.


End file.
